


rotation

by BigScaryDinos



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: Cuddles not struggles, F/F, Hugs, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigScaryDinos/pseuds/BigScaryDinos
Summary: Andi's first snowfall after the turning.
Relationships: Rose the Hat / Snakebite Andi
Kudos: 21





	rotation

The fat flakes melted in her fingertips, on her tongue, inside the thin strands of her hair. It coated her inside and out. The branches swayed gently under the thick blanket. Andi watched with wide eyes as the world around her blunted. Everything was stilled and perfect. 

Where she was from snow like this didn’t happen, not in this movie quality way, not soft and slow. It was always grey ice pelting down in sheets and mucking up the pavement. Ruining somebody’s day. Nothing but inconvenience. This was something slightly blurred from the big screen come to real life. She'd read all the magazines about instant mashed potatoes and shaving cream, but this wasn't it. This was _real._

The world spun slower, the sky dulled to the same shade as the trees, ground, the air puffing in clouds from her chapped lips. This was a dream.

“Hello, there.” 

Her heart thudded inside her chest as she spun on her heels. 

“Hello.” 

“Enjoying the weather?” Rose’s voice cut through the quiet, not at all in a bad way. Her words seemed to be themselves blanketed. Softer than normal. Smoother. This was her first snowfall after the turning, and everything was just so - beautiful.

“It’s always like that, it will be like this for the rest of your life.” Rose stepped to the girl and pressed her warm hand down on her shoulder. Rose only wore a thin dress despite the chill but she showed no signs of bother from the temperature, instead she glowed from her face to the tips of her bare toes. “Your long, long life.” She smiled. Andi felt such safety here, such a hope that she’d never had before. She felt protected, wanted, desired. 

She came closer to Rose, daring to meet her eyes for a second as if looking for some kind of permission but instead bringing her head down to rest in the salty barren of skin between Rose’s exposed neck and chest. Andi nuzzled herself closer to the body before her and smelled the earth, flowers, cotton. She breathed deeply, inhaled the moment to seal it away forever inside her mind.

“Promise?” Such a silly and trivial thing, but all the same, it came out of her lips. She felt all of her fifteen years of life showing through. Inexperience, impracticality, the voice of a child asking for childish things. 

Rose never wavered. A garden was promised and a garden would be delivered. Her hands to Andi’s cool back as she pulled the girl closer. 

“Promise.” 


End file.
